


Pup

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Omegaverse Ordained [12]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha!Hux, M/M, Omega Verse, Puppy Play, omega!kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux treats his omega bitch well. Mostly.





	Pup

Hux would never not be amused and delighted by his mate. It had been a source of considerable frustration to him growing up, knowing other Alphas didn’t take him seriously because he wasn’t ‘built’ like a traditional Alpha. He lacked the huge shoulders, the bulky frame that everyone’s body-conscious image of a ‘real’ Alpha was. 

And when he’d met Kylo Ren, he’d thought: oh, here we go again. Another Alpha by knot alone, who thinks he can shove me a— shove me—

Finding out the brutish, macho, force-of-nature man was an _omega_? 

Admittedly it had taken some time for Hux to work it out, some time and a slightly-late dose of suppressant that meant he’d sensed the difference in one fatal moment. Eyes on Kylo’s mask, and then the Knight hiding for days on end, refusing to get anywhere near Hux.

Of course, once the smug, self-satisfaction of his ‘superiority’ to Ren had worn (mostly) off, he’d been able to empathise. Much as everyone thought he ‘shouldn’t’ or ‘couldn’t’ be an Alpha, he was able to see how people finding out that Snoke’s right-hand-man and Master of the Knights of Ren was an ass-leaking knot-craving omega? That the discovery would potentially doom Kylo Ren’s reputation and power.

Convincing him that it wasn’t what was between his legs that could make or break him had been hard. Winning him over as an ally harder still. 

Propositioning him as his mate?

It had taken all the not inconsiderable political and personal acumen he had.

But convinced him, Hux had, all the same. And now he had a mate who could punch the spine right out of anyone, and Hux wouldn’t trade his boisterous, occasionally moody, but always darkly funny mate for any other, ever, ever.

And that was without considering the ridiculously hot sex. That was just… the icing on the cake. The very, very beefy cake that was Kylo Ren.

***

Of course, Kylo hated to be reminded of his role as much as he loved it. Hux got him the most beautiful, ornate and stylish collar there was to be had, and Kylo sniffed at it. 

Well. Until Hux barked at him to bow his head and accept it, and Kylo (begrudgingly on the surface, but not at all underneath) accepted it. That had been the first step, and he’d seen the way Kylo’s pants got dark with slick just like he was in heat from the excitement of it, and then he’d been hooked. 

Half the time, the sexual element was ignored until it could no longer be ignored at all. He’d make his good bitch fetch his collar, and when it was on, the scene would begin. If he wasn’t in the mood, Hux knew not to push it, and they’d end up cuddling and kissing, or just mutually existing together. But if Kylo was feeling game, he’d slip the collar on, and his bitch would slip to the floor and pace around where he was told to. 

He particularly liked his hair being played with, and scratches behind his ears. Soft words of praise, and hands that stroked over his body and insisted he present. If he had a tail, Hux is sure it would wag every time Kylo went down on all fours and followed his orders to a T.

For his part, controlling this beast of a man was thrilling. Watching him lowered to his hands and knees, offering his hole, curving his back like the horny thing he was. Hux might just finger his slick entrance for hours, driving them both mad as he used his other hand to study and work, until Kylo’s begging, whining whimpers got too much and he chided his bitch for being so cock-hungry as he gave him what he needed. Or he’d slip a leash onto the collar, and pull him in to service his Master while he read status reports. 

Kylo _liked_ to be used. He _liked_ to be humiliated, and Hux **loved** to provide. He’d order him to sleep on the little ‘bed’ beside their real one (though he’d usually relent before the end of the night), or he’d order him to fetch things. The omega in him lived for the release of following, and it made him a happier man outside their bedroom walls. 

Well. He might be an omega, but he was _still_ a smart and capable man. Flawed, but not useless by any means. And a little harsh love where no one could see would bring the best out in him.

Hux watched as Kylo’s eyes drifted shut under the soft petting and caresses, feeling the low rumble of his happy purr from the chin perched on his knee. 

“Good boy,” he murmured. “One more report, and then I’ll take you to bed with me.”  


Kylo smiled up at him, that non-existent tail wagging again. The scent of slick was rich and sweet, and he’d need enough strength to cope with their ferocious love-making to come. But a little patience?

It paid off. A hundredfold.


End file.
